A variety of different products, such as compact musical discs and CD-ROM, are packaged in thin paperboard or plastic packages and sleeves. Generally, such CD packages are square or rectangular in shape. After the CD is inserted into the package, it is carried, lying flat, by a conveyor surface or belt to be further processed and shipped. Prior to shipping, the CD packages are usually labelled with graphics, text or a combination of both, and oftentimes, during such labelling, it is desirable to label both sides of the flat package. Since the flat packages lie on the moving conveyor belt has only its upper side exposed; its lower side is unexposed. If it is necessary to label the lower side, the package must be inverted during conveyance in order to place the previously unexposed lower side on top, that is, as the uppermost side.
In order to automatically invert such packages while they are conveyed, several complex mechanisms have been developed. One family of mechanisms includes a ferris-wheel type design which generally is positioned over top of a conveyor to lift packages from the conveyor then set them down again inverted or upside down. Other such mechanisms utilized twist-belt systems which lift the packages and twist them by belts in order to invert the packages. Such ferris-wheel designs and twist-belt systems usually require a combination of stepper motors, sensors, and electronic control logic to operate. Furthermore, such devices are generally expensive and complex in construction and operation and are time consuming to assemble within a conveying line and disassemble in order to be moved to another position along the line, when necessary. Still further, such mechanisms generally require external power sources and other external facilities further complicating their operation and increasing their cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a product package inverting apparatus which is less expensive and complex than currently existing mechanisms to thereby be more quickly and efficiently installed within a conveying line. Furthermore, it is desirable that the device be lightweight and readily moveable for optimal labelling flexibility. Still further, it is desirable to have an inverting apparatus which does not require its own drive motor, or complex combinations of stepper motors, sensors and control logic.